1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to floatable cooler devices; and, more particularly, a towable floating cooler which is stable in the water and can be towed at relatively fast speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many uses for towable floating coolers. Many people have boats, or rent boats, which do not have facilities thereon for cooling foods and liquids. Further, such boats are usually quite small and have only limited fuel storage and general storage thereon.
Although certain types of floating devices have been suggested in the past, such as the floatable cooler chest described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,079 to Doucette, et al., they are not designed to be towed at relatively fast speeds. Such a chest, due to the hull design and weight distribution, is limited to use with slow moving boats or in a stationary position.
There is thus a need for a towable floating cooler which can be towed at relatively high speeds and has a cooler and fuel storage thereon in addition to general storage.